


Hypnotics

by bathylas



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Butts, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks about what everyone's been dying to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotics

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone has been drugging me because this is just really weird idk. Credits to the perfectly amazing Bya for the Portuguese (thank you for dealing with my ask omfg). Her tumblr is hideokojima.tumblr.com 
> 
> No AUs or anything but I guess this is written as if the conflict between Maverick and Desperado isn't as tense as it is in the game.

"Raiden~"

"What do you want?"

"Is that the way you speak to me? How cruel,"

_"What do you want?"_

"Relax, pretty boy! All I want is to talk."

"Spit it out, I don’t have the time to bother with you right now."

Sam responded with a scoff, strolling closer to the other man. “Ouch, that stings, _menino_ ,” he said, dramatically holding a hand to his heart through the hard material of his exosuit.

"I hope it does, you’re my enemy," Raiden deadpanned, focusing on his stretches that work out the kinks in his cyborg body. He was hoping that he wouldn’t be bothered on top of one if many tall buildings in Denver but he was out of luck.

Despite being enemies, Raiden had learned that Sam was only a serious threat when he wanted to be. Learning this fact made room for more lighthearted exchanges and less tension between the two. It was really a shame, if they hadn’t started off on opposing sides, he was sure that the two could have honestly become friends.

Sam ignored the sting, pressing onwards. “I come to you with a question,” he responded, slowly circling the Liberian. Raiden watched him, not feeling necessarily threatened by the Brazilian’s carefree strides around him but keeping his guard up nonetheless. His wary attitude made Sam chuckle as he took his silence as a cue to continue.

"Everyone’s been wanting to know, Raiden," he began with an almost lusty tone. Raiden stiffened, clueless to where this conversation was going. Sam disappeared behind him once again, hearing his footsteps get closer and closer. He noticed that once the man was only a foot away, suspiciously very close, he stopped. Raiden decided to straighten himself up in case he was in the middle of an interesting method of a surprise attack.

Of all the things Raiden could have expected, one of them was not Sam reaching to cup his ass. “Is that butt of yours real?” He whispered in his ear.

Raiden flushed and hesitated, eventually whipping around. “What the hell, Sam?”

"What? We were all curious! That ass is almost hypnotic!" Sam smirked, reaching his arms around the man’s waist to grab it once again, pushing Raiden against his front.  
Raiden, practically trapped, stiffened up again.

"Let me go, Rodrigues."

" _Todos saúdam a bunda sagrada~_ "

"I swear, if you don’t release me I will cut off all your limbs and leave you here."

With that threat, Sam laughed, and Raiden could feel the rumbling of his chest. He was freed, and he made sure to create some distance between the two.

"Alright, I give," Sam walked forward just a bit, grabbing Raiden’s chin and making their eyes meet. "But do tell the creator of that _magnífico_ behind that it is a piece of art," he muttered, daring to give Raiden a small teasing peck on the lips before taking off.

Raiden, blushing furiously and breathing hard, stood in shock.

"I am going to kill that man," he growled before returning to his exercises.

**Author's Note:**

> Key for Portuguese:
> 
> Todos saúdam a bunda sagrada - all hail the holy butt 
> 
> follow me on tumblr - bathylas.tumblr.com


End file.
